Made in Germany
Made in Germany is the 60th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben finds himself at the mercy of Irichlos in the World War II. Not on the battlefield but in a secret lab. Irichlos is thristy for revenge and not only Ben's life is at stake. Plot He sees Lewis Carroll standing before him and the next, he's replaced by a German soldier. Before he can transform in one of his aliens, he's knocked out cold by the military. The next moment, he awakes on an iron table. Before him stands a Nazi-officer with gas mask. In German he comments his soldiers to leave him. As they have left the room, the man steps towards him and removes the mask."Hello, Tennyson. Long time, no see. Not since our little adventure in America, 1759. Seen what you have done to me." His face was disfigured, slightly burned. "What have happened to you?" "Don't you remember? You trapped me with my damaged doomsday weapon. The explosion destroyed the cavern. I was unable to escape the cavern, even with my magic as the Kusarigama of Raciel was bond around me. But I was able to use my magic to protect me from the blast. For a part. My body was damaged beyond life but still I survived. My magic abilities kept me alive and a painful recovery had begun. Now, 185 years later, I'm still not fully recovered. It will take me another 50 years to be my own self again. And all that is your fault. And now it's time to pay." "Come on, man. Aren't you a bit overreacting? By the way, you tried to use that weapon innocent people." "Not really innocent. I can know with, I was there. I was a member of the crew of Columbus when he travelled to America. Over the centuries I saw how the native Americans were slaughtered, enslaved. I came to free this land. As these tribes could be derived from my land, from Mµ. But you defeated me and ruined my plans. "I'm going to hurt you, boy as I'm able to keep you alive for a very long time and you will feel it all." "What are you planning to do?" "What don't you like surprises?" "Enough, I'll transforms in Four Arms." Ben transforms in Four Arms but his chain grows in seize, two are added, chaining his other hands and even worse, inflict much pain. He's screams in agony. "That was one of such surprises I mentioned. The table you're laying on is designed by Dr. Psychoboss. It recognizes it's victim and causes excruciating pain, specially made for the alien you have chosen to be. Even if you try to break free, it will increases the pain only. But don't worry, I will have my torture pleasure too. Ben screams again as the machine electrocutes him again. Irichlos grabs his blades and smiles at him. "I will so enjoy this. It was I who sent Chesire after you, by the way." Ben transforms into Goop to escape the torture device but it turns into a glass coffin and electrocutes him again. As he transforms back to human, Irichlos smiles: "Are you done? Oh, I was already hoping you use that one." He grabs gun-like device and walks towards Ben as he has transformed in a chained Teleportape. He presses the device to his arm and turns Ben back to a human. "What did you do?" "Removing the Telestrachimp DNA from your... how did you call it? Ultimatrix? And now, you will know how it feels!" He hits Ben very hard with his fist. The Ultimatrix starts to react by the vicious beating of Irichlos. As Irichlos takes a sword to cut Ben, Ben transforms into a complete new alien, Dollface. The alien is much bigger than his usual form and the chains increases and electrocutes him. But this time he doesn't feel any pain. He starts to struggle and even now, he can't feel a thing. "What is that." Irichlos turns around as Ben breaks free from the torture table. "Time for revenge!" Suddenly a group of soldiers runs into the room. "Töte den Eindringling!" The soldiers starts to shoot at him. Dollface evades this attacks and knocks them down but one. Irichlos uses his magic to kick Ben against the wall. "Have I told you already about the Captain Nazi project I was working on here for that lunatic." "Why did you work for him!" "He is no really threat for the further existence of the human race or my plans as his ideas aren't suitable for long rule. But he and his SS-mates give me the tools I require. And technology evolves much better in war-time." He grabs the remaining soldier by his neck and lifts him with one hand of the ground. He injects a green liquid in to his neck and throws him to Ben. Quickly the man transformed in Doomsday-like creature. It runs towards him and grabs him by throat. Ben pushes him off and fires his needles at him. The explode on impact but the vicious creature is able to evade them and even grab on the needles to throw it back. The beast jumps at him and throws him to ground, starting to beat him. But as Ben is unable to feel pain as Dollface, he's able to push him off and transforms in an another alien. Virus. As Virus he's able to bound the creature with his tentacles. As Irichlos shows up and tries to hit him with his sword. Ben evades it and electrocutes him too. But Irichlos is able to redirect the lightning with sword and throws Ben in the hall. Ben fires one last time at the beast and knocks him out cold. "Note to self: serum reacts bad with electricity. Improvement needed!" Irichlos jumps over the body of his defeated warrior and chases after Ben. But he's gone. Using the electrical spectre form of Virus, he's able to transport himself to any other place in the facility. "Oh no, he's heading for the portal chamber." Irichlos teleports himself to the chamber and indeed finds Ben there. "You have defeated my ultimate warrior but I'm still here and thirsty for revenge. Do you know how I knew that I would survive your attack, back there in Texas. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have met in my future! And now, I should have killed you the moment I saw you." "You should, you didn't!" Ben mocks him as he stands before him. "Indeed. A mistake I won't make twice!" He charges at Ben but he disappears as he activates the machine. "No!" Irichlos runs to the machine and tries to recover Ben. But from the moment he do so. The machine melts down. "No! He ruined the machine. Where is my book, where is it?!" He returns to his science lab and discovers that Ben had stolen the book prior to his disappearing. "No! There is only one thing left to do. Security code 9944 Destroy Facility. As he walks towards his U-boat and takes off, the island explodes. Aliens Used *Dollface (First Appearance) Dollface.png|'Dollface' InUAfourarms.png|'Four Arms' Goop is awesome.jpg|'Goop' Teleportape.jpg|'Teleportape' Virus (Ben 10 Alien Alliance).png|'Virus' *Four Arms *Goop *Virus Characters *Ben Villains *Captain Nazi (First Appearance) Black Knight of the Forever Knights.png|'Irichlos' Captain Nazi.jpg|'Captain Nazi' Psychoboss.png|'Dr. Psychoboss' *Irichlos *Dr. Psychobos (First Appearance / mentioned only) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance